falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Statesman Hotel
(exterior) (ground floor) (mid level) (restaurant) |terminal =Statesman Hotel terminal entries }} The Statesman Hotel is a twelve-story building in Vernon Square in the ruins of Washington, D.C. To reach the majority of this building, you must go through Our Lady of Hope Hospital and cross the fallen radio mast. The building is infested with super mutants and centaurs, but is a good source of ammunition and explosives. Reilly's Rangers (except for Reilly) can be found stranded on the rooftop, pinned down by super mutants. Background The Statesman Hotel served pre-War upper-class clientele based upon terminal entries written by the concierge, along with entries from the nurse's terminals in Our Lady of Hope Hospital. The Statesman Hotel serves a role in the Reilly's Rangers quest, as well as having ties to Stealing Independence and Agatha's Song. The hotel has two entrances; one on street level, and one accessed from the nearby hospital. Meanwhile, the hotel is divided into four sections: the ground floor, mid-level, restaurant, and roof. Notable loot Because the hotel can be quite a labyrinth, the loot is listed from the first floor to the roof. Bottom floor * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor in the north-eastern room on the second floor, on a desk, next to a phone and two coffee mugs. Mid level * Theo's ammunition box, in the first (southwest) stairwell you reach upon entering the Statesman from the fallen tower bridge. It is part of the Reilly's Rangers quest. The image on the right shows that the ammo box is on the right stairwell when it is actually on the left stairwell. * A note from Little Moonbeam's father -- one way to get Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG from Sydney after completing Stealing Independence. The note is under a skeleton lying on a white single bed. The bed, opposite a queen-sized bed, is in a suite on the 3rd floor (the second new floor you reach after finding Theo), near the center of the map, one section south of the elevator to the hotel restaurant. * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual on the top floor of the middle level (one floor higher than the elevator to the restaurant). It's in a small room off the hallway that leads to the stairs to the upper level. As you are headed to the stairs the room is on the right (interior side). The room will have plungers on the floor in the corner and a bookshelf in front with a row of desk lamps. In the bookshelf, lower left corner next to some Abraxo cleaner boxes. Not to be confused with the locked janitor closet on the same floor. Restaurant * A Grognak the Barbarian is on a shelf in the Alfresco Lounge bar area at the middle of main room. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum is on a shelf in the bar area behind the counter. * If you don't have one and need one for fixing the elevator, the building's sole fission battery is located on a maintenance protectron in a closet behind the southwest set of stairs in the main Alfresco Lounge bar. * 137 white plates and 75 cups, the highest amount in a single area in the game. * Brick Butcher and Donovan all wear the Ranger battle armor while Donovan wears the only copy of the Ranger Battle Helmet * Eugene - Carried by Brick. Roof * Sheet music book near the music stands and chairs. It is used for helping out Agatha after you recover the Soil Stradivarius during Agatha's Song. Related quests * Reilly's Rangers * Stealing Independence * Agatha's Song Notes * Warning: During the Reilly's Rangers quest, it is possible for the player to be temporarily trapped in this building if the fission battery used for repairing the roof's elevator is lost. If this occurs, the player will need to backtrack to the entrance to the hotel with the fallen antenna, and fast-travel to escape. The hotel roof is a separate area and not considered "outside" for the purposes of fast-travel. In order to fast travel away, stand on the toilet located in the room you initially dropped down into. Using third person view, move the cursor along the area where the roof and wall meet to find the prompt "Open Vernon Square". * During the Reilly's Rangers quest, one may have to be careful with followers when attempting to rescue the Rangers on the top level. Followers will almost always detect the super mutants on the elevator platform area, but due to not having a clear shot from the level outside the platform, they will attempt to throw grenades over the wall if they are equipped. The grenades will usually deal a slight bit of damage accidentily to one of the Rangers, which will render them hostile and fail the quest. It is recommended that any grenades in a follower's inventory should be removed temporarily while on the roof level to avoid this issue. * Just outside the entrance of the hotel is a crashed Delta IX rocket. This missile seems to be pumping out a disagreeable amount of radiation (up to 30-40 rads/second), and also appears to have drawn several super mutants into the exposed sewer at the base of its crater. Inside the sewers, a D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine, scoped .44 Magnum in decent condition, Stealth Boy and a small supply of ammunition and chemicals can be found. The radiation in these tunnels can be lethal without a rad-suit (one can be found in the personal protection shelter) or a supply of Rad-X/RadAway. * There is a box of ammunition in the hotel's stairwell next to a deceased member of Reilly's Rangers (Theo). The box can only be unlocked using a code given by Reilly herself. Reilly can be found lying on a bed in Underworld's hospital, tended to by Doctor Barrows. You can either revive her with a high Medicine skill or ask Dr. Barrows to wake her up with a speech check to commence the Reilly's Rangers quest. Upon listening to her story and accepting the quest, Reilly will give you the code for the ammunition box. * There appears to be a man who drank himself to death with Nuka-Cola next to a Nuka-Cola vending machine in the mid-level of the hotel. * If you have cleared the hotel before, an encounter on the bottom floor may include a super mutant overlord and 4-6 super mutant masters and super mutant brutes and on the roof there may be two super mutant overlords (if you have Broken Steel). Appearances The Statesman Hotel appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * In one of the rooms, there is a skeleton in a bathtub that is posed in striking resemblance to Jacques-Louis David's The Death of Marat, a famous painting of the death of French journalist/politician Jean-Paul Marat. * The Statesman Hotel is based on the real-life Willard Hotel. Bugs * After going to the hotel from the hospital, there will be rubble in the way when going down the hall. It is possible to get stuck just behind the rubble and you won't be able to move. This can also occur in one of the mid-level corridors where rubble blocks your way, and you can get stuck behind a fallen bookcase. Loading an auto-save should solve this problem. ** You can also use grenades on the rubble. Sometimes, this will shift the pile enough for you to get out. * When you enter the Statesman Hotel, where you will come upon a room with a elevator, which leads to the roof and if you have any follower following you they will disappear and not return if you don't let them wait before using the elevator. * After crossing from Our Lady of Hope Hospital, the player can become trapped within the building and cannot access the restaurant. Entering the restaurant will cause the game to freeze when loading and you will need to restart the console. * Upon entering the hotel normally on the ground level after going up the stairs to the right and to the express elevator, the two tables next to it will be floating in mid-air. * On the level with the Alfresco Lounge, if you choose not to pick the door, the super mutant that attacks you in the room with the collapsed floor/ceiling may appear to rise into the air and float there, attacking you as if the floor were still in place. * Sheet music book may not spawn. Gallery Statesman Hotel corner.jpg|A corner room at the restaurant level Statesman Hotel diner.jpg|The diner, close to the roof Statesman Hotel roof.jpg|Roof vista Statesman Hotel lobby.jpg|The lobby FO3 CA SOTM Statesman.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual` MoonbeamNoteShot.jpg|A note from Little Moonbeam's father Tales_of_a_JJV_Statesman_Hotel.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Chinese_Army_SOT_Statesman_Hotel.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Grognak_the_Barbarian_Statesman_Hotel.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian FO3 Dead Theo and Ammunition Box.jpg|Dead Theo and ammunition box FO3 loading hotel01.jpg|Loading screen Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Reilly's Rangers Category:Hotels Category:Pre-War companies de:Statesman Hotel es:Hotel Statesman pl:Hotel Statesman ru:Гостиница «Стейтсмен» uk:Готель «Стейтсмен» zh:國賓館